Inuyasha Beginning of Tomorrow
by BatFlashWing
Summary: What kind of things can you look forward to in the future?
1. Chapter 1

This is an Inuyasha fanfiction based loosely around Final act something's are from there somethings are my own original ideas. The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me those belong to Takahashi. A few other characters do belong to me and another person named Ulisa Barbic. Warning there will be parental spankings in some of the chapters.

The Beginning of Tomorrow

Part 1

Chapter 1 Where I belong

Inuyasha's ears perked up as his nose sniffed the air. He knew that scent! It caused his heart to stop for a moment as he made sure his head wasn't playing tricks on him. He stood and dropped the toddlers that he had been playing with on the kitsune before taking off like a shot.

"Maybe we should go see what that was about." Miroku stated as he picked up his daughters off of Shippo.

"Right," Sango replied as she stood up. The family made they're way to the Bone Eaters well just in time to see Inuyasha embrace her tightly as if he never wanted to let the woman go. Her name escaped his lips with a word of relief like he was finally whole once more.

"Don't ever leave me again alright."

"I won't not now not ever." She told him gently "Nothing will ever separate us again." She told him.

"I'm glad" Inuyasha replied as tried to hold the girl even closer.

"I tried to get back to you every day for the past three years and it wouldn't let me through." Kagome told him as her blue eyes met his golden. "I'm so sorry to worry you like that."

"I wasn't worried." Inuyasha replied "I knew you'd come back for me some how." He told her with his typical tough guy act. He looked up after a few more minutes.

"How long have all of you been standing there?"

"We wanted to see what had you all excited Inuyasha" Sango answered.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome called out walking over to them. "Shippo!" She greeted as the boy climbed into her arms she embraced him tightly as well.

"I missed you, have you been good?"

"I have, been doing a lot of training!"

"I'm glad to hear it," She told the kit, "And I see you've grown a bit since I've been away."

"Not really but thanks for saying I did." The fox child replied with a grin.

"Kagome, we have some little people for you to meet" Miroku told her. Kagome nodded.

"These are our twin daughters Hana and Emiko."

"Hi girls!" Kagome greeted as she knelt to get a better look at them. "I'm Kagome,"

"And up here on my back is Daichi" Sango told her.

"Oh my gosh he's little! How old?"

"One hundred and one days." The woman replied.

"So you just got out of the house for the first time?"

"Yes, and it feels good to be out here that's for sure." The young mother replied. Kagome turned back to Miroku.

"So you completed your biological mission! Way to go!" She called out causing the Monk to turn bright red.

"Kagome don't you think you should go and say hi to Kaede and Rin?"

"Rin's here?"

"Kaede talked to Sesshomaru about something's and he agreed to let her stay here for a while to learn the things only humans can teach her."

"That makes since I mean he's not going to understand everything that woman go through when they're growing up and she probably IS getting ready to hit that cross road." Kagome told them as they headed into the village. As they walked Inuyasha poked his nose around to where Shippo was, and called out.

"I need to talk to you a minute."

"Bout what I didn't do anything."

"No but I do need to have a word with you anyways." The Kitsune sighed and climbed down off Kagome and onto Inuyasha. Kagome eyed them for a moment but realized they were talking in a tone that only those with sharp ears would hear. She watched the boy nod as Inuyasha spoke.

"Everything alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as soon as the boys finished they're chat

"Yeah I just needed to talk to him that's all." She nodded and picked the boy back up.

"So I see the well just opened up and let you jump through, that's interesting wonder why that happened." The old woman replied after hearing Kagome's side of everything.

"Perhaps it's the wells way of thanking you for getting rid of all the trouble it had to endure because of the jewel."

"Either way I'm back to stay for good I'm not going back to the other time anymore my Mom and I had a long talk about if I had the chance to come back and if I got the chance to come back here I was taking it she told me she understood."

"How could she do that?" Rin asked

"She loves me enough that all she wants is for me to be happy nothing else matters."

"So what is she probably going to tell your friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not to really sure, but hopefully she's the one that stays something and not my Grandfather for all I know I could end up being dead!"

"Yeah I guess that is true." Inuyasha replied as he took her empty bowl then pulled the woman to her feet.

"Can you come for a walk with me Kagome?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"We'll be back later," He told the others leading the woman out the door.

"You two stay here." Sango called out to her daughters who were starting to follow the half demon and human.

"We just looking to see where they going."

"Its none of our business" Miroku replied as he picked them up "Kagome and Inuyasha want some time to themselves."

"Why?"

"Because Hana, they haven't seen each other in a long time and missed each other very much."

"Oh" Came the child's response.

"Inuyasha, I really am sorry to put you through what you went through for the past three years. I did everything I could to" She never got to finish that sentence as he placed the tip of his claw over her lips to make her stop talking.

"No hear me out, I know it wasn't your fault but I had actually been planning something's since you had left just in case you came back to me something in my heart said you would." Kagome blinked as he spoke so tenderly. "I had come to a decision even before Kikyo died."

"And what was that?"

"I was going to ask you to be my mate."

"Mate that's sort of like being you wife isn't it?"

"It's the same thing."

"Do you still want it that way?" He nodded looking right into her eyes.

"Yes I still want you for my mate more then anything else in the world."

"Then I accept," She replied

"Really you would?"

"Yes I do accept, just tell me when"

"I should explain how it works with demons so you understand and if you decide not to after I understand."

"Inuyasha it doesn't matter how it happens I'm going to marry you either way!"

"What?" He gasped.

"Its not how you get married its who you marry that matters. I love you and that's the most important thing, I love you enough that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you enough that I will accept anything you need me to do." She told him.

"Your sure about this?"

"Yes."

"I'll still explain it so that nothing comes as a surprise though"

"Alright."

"Demons don't exchange vows like humans do what we do is mate and while we're doing that our fangs will bite into the shoulder of the mate and become a form of a family seal once that shows that will become our family crest and at the same time will give a scent to other demons that go right to the bone that tell them to back off that she belongs to me and if you touch her you'll die. Though some demon tribes will have a ceremony with in they're clan it's not really needed the rest of the mate ship is between the ones doing the mating." Kagome nodded

"So we don't need to set up a date or anything?"

"No"

"So if we wanted to we could have our wedding night right here and now right?"

"That's about right" Kagome eyed him and how high up they were in the tree a minute. Catching on Inuyasha climbed down and helped her down as well.

"We don't need to go killing ourselves by falling out of the tree. I had a better spot in mind anyways." Inuyasha told her.

"You do?" Inuyasha then knelt down and allowed her to climb on to his back before taking off. Kagome realized that they were heading a little deeper in to the forest of Inuyasha to an area that she had not even realized was there when they came to a small clearing Kagome was stunned by the sight a large house sat there it looked almost modern to her, there were flowers that outlined the foundation and off to the right was a small lake.

"Inuyasha its beautiful here."

"I made this for us while I waited for you to come back." He told her Kagome's heart about did a flip as he lead her to the door, "Come on I'll show you the rest."

"Inuyasha I didn't know you knew how to build like this"

"I didn't its something I picked up here and there as time went on." He told her as he lead her into the house Kagome blinked this did not look like the other huts in the village this one had English styled furnishings. He lead he to were the couch was she placed her hand on the seat find the fabric was made of a fine silk, she then walked over and looked at the fire place it did not sit in the middle of the floor like the villagers had, she walked around looking at everything in that room.

"This is kind of like that sitting room you and your family had you know with the large box but this one doesn't have that box I don't know how to build that."

"Its alright we don't need that box and it hasn't been invented just yet not by this time." She told him baffled that he went this far to make sure she was comfortable and happy, he also lead her to the kitchen which something similar to a wood burning stove she smiled at him.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to go this far really you out did yourself."

"I wanted to make you happy, and I started thinking about it and realized that I was still a prince"

"A what?"

"Prince my mother was a princess and my father Lord of the western lands so that makes me a prince even though I'm a Hanyo."

"Your right it would make you a prince." She told him as she ran her fingers over the table.

"Where did you get the ideas for this stuff I didn't know?"

"My old man's place it was covered in this stuff."

"Your dad's was?" Inuyasha nodded not even caring that he was telling her that stuff. "From what I remember he was always trying to find ways to bring back something from places like Europe, and other places."

"But I thought he died before you knew him."

"He did"

"So how did you?"

"I lived at the place for a bit after my mother died."

"So there are more of you?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the deeper part of the Western lands, its not safe for anyone to go there alone and that's the one place you would be killed for smelling like me."

"I'll be careful if I'm ever in that area."

"Don't ever go into that area at all" Inuyasha told her, "Oh Kagome check this out" Inuyasha told her walking over to where the wash basin in the kitchen was pull this plug out." He told her when she did she found she a bit of running water.

"There's these tubing's that gather rain and snow then this way you can have running water at times." Kagome didn't know what to say about it she was completely stunned as she followed him to where several rooms were one was set up for Shippo.

"I haven't given him a mark yet because I didn't know if he would accept it and I wanted to wait until you and I were mated"

"And what are these rooms?"

"Those can be for whatever you want." Inuyasha told her "I figured you can use them for activities or if we need the extra room. And this is our room." Inuyasha told her as he lit a lantern by the wall.

"Inuyasha I don't believe it!" She stated as he started gathering a few logs to place in the fire place that was in the room. Kagome couldn't hold back any longer she threw herself at the Hanyo knocking him to the floor pressing her lips firmly against his at the same time.

"How's your shoulder?" Inuyasha asked after they woke from they're mating.

"Doesn't even hurt or anything."

"I'm glad."

"My walking might be a different story though."

"I'm sorry my Youki came out and I didn't know how to control that."

"I didn't mind it when it happened that was actually kind of fun even with the knot," She told him as he looked at the mark she was given.

"Okay that's funny its in the shape of two swords in an x shape one has the word faith and the other says love."

"Let me see" She told him as she headed to were a mirror was sitting and took a good look.

"Not only that it's red." She told him

"That will stand as our family crest as of this point on"

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Have you realized it yet?"

"Realized what?"

"You no longer have to face life a lone."

"Hey you're right!" He called out as he started to dress. Kagome started to dress as well when he stopped her.

"I need to dress!"

"I know but I have something better for you so you don't stand out anymore he handed her what looked like the priestess clothes that Kaede and Kikyo wore.

"It's also made with the hair of a fire rat I went and hunted it down to get it for you."

"You put yourself through that for me?" He nodded "This way you're protected even if I'm not here." She then walked over to the vanity that had been made for her and started brushing her hair with the comb that was made, and then opened a drawer showing all kinds of shells. Opening one she found a little lip color

"Inuyasha!"

"I wanted to give you the best that I can"

"Remember you don't have to buy my love."

"I know," he stated as she put the shell back in the drawer

"I'll save that for special occasions." She then followed him outside and into the area they had they're own crops in, as well as a small barn that held several kinds of animals so the could have the meat, eggs, and milk as well as wool. "You've really thought this through haven't you Inuyasha?"

"I did." He told her

"There's one more thing."

"Inuyasha you don't"

"No if I'm ever not here and you need to travel along distance" He told her walking over to the fields

"You see that mare right there?"

"Yeah"

"She's in foal right now but she's yours."

"You mean it?"

"I do if you ever need it you'll have the transportation this way." He told her

"Oh thank you Inuyasha thanks for everything"

"Don't worry about it," He told her as he turned waiting for her to follow him back down to the village to pick up the kitsune.

"So does this mean we're going to be a family of three now?"

"As long as Shippo agrees to your being his mother. But I don't think that's going to be an issue I mean he has been asking about wither you'd accept that or not." He told her

"And what is it you two were talking about last night?"

"I was asking him to stay with Kaede for the night."

"So does he know what we were going to be doing?"

"In a way." Inuyasha replied "He's too young for the real idea all he knows is we were going to become mates that's all."

"I see." She replied as they walked up towards the hut.

"Sango, Miroku you all stayed the night?"

"It was to late to travel last night" Sango told him while she nursed the small infant in her arms.

"So where did you two spend the night?" Shippo asked

"We spent the night in the new house Inuyasha built for the three of us."

"What house I never seen it" Shippo responded.

"That's because he had it hidden pretty well it does look very nice Shippo I'll take you to it in a bit. Sango, Miroku, Kaede would you like to see it?"

"We sure would."

"What do you say Inuyasha?"

"I don't mind showing it off a bit at least to you guys."

"You should be proud of it I am,"

"Why?"

"Because of how much detail you poured into it, I know that it could not be easy." Kagome told him as they started back up the long path. "I see that it had to take some massive skills," She told him as she led them to the clearing.

"I didn't even know this area was here!" Miroku called out.

"None of us did" the old lady answered in all the years I've lived this close to it I had no idea." They then looked up seeing the view of the house and lake.

"Oh that's beautiful!" Sango exclaimed "This is incredible!"

"Come on we'll take you inside and show you around." Kagome told them

"You know Inuyasha I bet the villagers would love it if you put something together like this for all of them it would make them all live longer especially through the winters." Kagome told him.

"Why would that help?"

"Because it would keep the cold, and rain out a little more."

"I believe they would pay you a great sum for it." Kaede told him as she looked at the materials in the living room area.

"I wouldn't do it for money if I did."

"I'd be willing to be the first one to take you up on this kind of building" Miroku told Inuyasha "Anything that would help keep my family safer."

"I don't see why I can't do this for your place too just give me some time and I'll do what you ask.' Inuyasha told him "But in return you guys help teach her some of the things she's going to need to know."

"We can do that." Sango agreed. Inuyasha and Kagome lead them around the house showing them everything as they did they ended up leaving Shippo inside his new room with his toys so he could start playing a bit. By the time the company left Inuyasha looked at his new mate with tired eyes.

"I know but they're all just excited and amazed that's all."

"I know it but."

"Now the three of us can just focus on being a family. Oh and Inuyasha there's one more thing."

"What's that?" He asked as she pressed her lips against his as she put her hands around the necklace he had worn for so long and broke it's spell.

"You don't need this any more" She told him.

"I'm free of that thing?'

"Yes"

"I'm free!"

"I was going to take it off you after the battle with Naraku but that didn't get to happen and last night I kind of got distracted."

"I guess I can understand that." He told her sniffing into her neck a little

"Inuyasha, Shippo's still up!"

"Damn!" Kagome looked at the watch that was still on her wrist then walked to the child's room knocking.

"Shippo, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Kagome what is it?"

"Could you go out and gather a bunch of kindling for me so that we have it to start fire in the stove with?"

"Sure"

"Take that basket there and make sure you fill it as much as you can."

"Be back soon." The boy called out taking off

"That was brilliant!" Inuyasha told her taking advantage and picking his mate up and carrying her to they're room

"I know it was but your going to need to hurry it wont take him long to fill that basket."

When the kitsune came back in the two were already in the kitchen Kagome grinned

"You know I think I'll make a special dinner tonight Inuyasha do we have any chickens we can spare yet?"

"I think so why?"

"Can you go ahead and kill it for me, and take all the feathers off it?"

"Sure" He stated as he headed to do what she asked.

"What are you going to make?" Shippo asked

"You'll see, Shippo can you get me some vegetables out of the garden?" The child did so running and getting what he could. With in a few hours the small house smelled better then they ever dreamed of.

"What is that?" Both Inuyasha and Shippo asked as they sat down

"This is called baked chicken" She told them "and these are cooked vegetables." She placed the bowls on the table so they had everything right in front of them "I made this special since this is the first night as a family instead of just a bunch of friends. We will only have this meal once in a while I think" she told them as Inuyasha took a bite.

"Say you couldn't cook this well before what happened?"

"I took up some extra cooking classes when I was stuck on the other side to try and make myself into a good wife for you."

"I like it!" He stated as he ripped into a bit more meat like a starving person, not to be out done Shippo did the same while the woman winced.

"I think the thing we need to work on is some manners! Shippo after your done eating I think a bath and starting to head towards bed would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because its late and you need to get to bed." She told him

"But I'm not tired and you never made me go to bed that early when we were out hunting Jewel Shards."

"That was a little different than it is now we were watching for our lives and we couldn't always lay down at the time but now we can so finish up your dinner and go get ready for bed." She told him a second time.

"If Kagome tells you a one more time I'll have to get on you for her."

"What?"

"You heard me, and Kagome hasn't seen that change has she?"

"What change?"

"I don't knock Shippo in the head any more for punishment I bust his ass instead."

"You what?"

"I pick him up place him on my lap and give his bare backside several good smacks instead of knocking him in the head."

"Still don't like it" Shippo stated

"Then do as you're told." Inuyasha told him "You wanted us to be mom and dad for you now so that means you need to follow the instructions you're given besides you've got to head to the Fox tests tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah but not until the after noon and its not really important if I go."

"Shippo that's a school for you to become a full fox demon, you need to learn new skills don't you?"

"Yeah but"

"But nothing" Kagome stated firmly "You will not be skipping anything that looks like school! If you do I will spank you myself." She told the kitsune firmly causing both Inuyasha and Shippo to stare. "And actually from now on I want to start something with you on days your not training out there with the other foxes I will be having you sit at this table and working on a bit of education so that way your set in other areas of life as well."

"But"

"But nothing this stuff will help you no matter what era we are you are in for all I know you could have been around me in my time and I didn't know it and for that time you would need to know how to read, write, do math, all of it so I will be teaching you the basics. I will also teach any of the other villager's children if it's wanted." Kagome told them. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha

"Hey she's your mother now why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the man of the house! Can't you control her?"

"I think she has a point Shippo."

"No way you can't!"

"And why not, Brat all she wants to do is make your life a little easier" Inuyasha told him "You will do as she tells you if you don't I promise that you'll do those lessons standing up!"

"Your mean"

"Fine I'm mean, now go get ready for bed like she told you."

"When you're in bed call me from your bed and I'll come tuck you in." Kagome told the kitsune.

"You would do that?"

"Sure as long as you get ready for bed like you're told." She told him remember it can get taken away if you act up to much that day"

"I'll be good!" And with that Shippo jumped down off his chair and ran towards the little bathing room.

"What?"

"You spoil him"

"Not at all kids love to have that little extra time when they're falling a sleep it tells them how loved they are and makes it easier for they're little brains to shut down a bit easier."

"Really?"

"Didn't your Mom do that when you were small?"

"No of course not! She had other things to worry about!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I see, but you probably would have loved it if she did." Kagome told him "All I do is go in make sure his blankets are on him, talk to him for a minute there's also reading or telling a story before hand and there's also the choice of getting a hug or something that is deemed special between the child and that parent. You could do it too Inuyasha and it can be something that's between the two of you alone I wouldn't even have to know about it." She told him "you've agreed to become his father right?'

"Yeah so you could have something's that are just between father and son." Kagome told him as she heard Shippo calling her name "Just think about it Inuyasha" She told him as she left the room.

As they sat in the room talking Inuyasha walked to the doorway and listened in a little to see what she was doing he listened to them talk until Kagome told the boy that she would see him in the morning and blew out the lamp.

"So that was putting him to bed?"

"It was Inuyasha those moments are really special to a kid and parent."

"Guess I can give it a try." Inuyasha told her and headed into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Big brother!" Kagome called out seeing Sesshomaru walking towards the house with her arms full of herbs.

"I see you've settled in here pretty well Miko."

"I have, Rin's here in my place for a bit she's playing with Shippo I'll get her for you if you'd like."

"Of course and it seems that Little Brother has gained taste from father in other areas as well here."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing of cruelty, he seems to favor Western ways as Father has as well." The demon lord stated as he sat down at the table as Kagome walked into the room the kids were in.

"Rin, Sesshomaru's here if you want to see him."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" the girl called out as she jumped up and ran out of the room nearly knocking the kitsune over. Her tiny arms wrapped around the large man's waist in her greeting.

"I see you fair well Rin."

"I do," She replied "Have you come for Rin yet?"

"Have you figured out the lessons that you needed to be taught?"

"No"

"So there's your answer." The girl sighed

"But I don't want to be human I want to be a demon like you."

"Rin you can not help what kind of being you are can you?" He asked her the child shook her head.

"Lord Inuyasha has been training me to fight."

"Has he now, I will have to give my thanks for taking you up under his wing in that area."

"So I can defend myself now."

"Not as much as you'll need to keep traveling." He told her. Kagome decided it would be best to head back out to the crops and gather the rest of what needed to be picked while the two talked she sighed as the two walked out a few hours later the child near tears as he took off. Rin also decided it would be best to take off for the moment and head back to the hut she shared with the priestess. Kagome shook her head at this knowing it must pain both side at the moment. She then rubbed at the lower part of her back as it was starting to hurt a little.

"Shippo!" Kagome called out hoping the boy heard her he did and ran out, "Can you do me a favor and carry that basket in for me?"

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"I am I think I was stooped down to low today that's all." She told him as she honestly didn't think it was anything else out that was until she realized she hadn't had a monthly visitor in two months she bit her lip in thought.

"Oh dear" She stated to herself as she realized what the problem might really be.

"Inuyasha" She called out as they ate dinner that night, "Do you think it would be alright if I let the chores slide just for one day I want to rest for tomorrow."

"Why are you getting sick?"

"I don't know what it really is but I want to be able to rule a few things out before I get us all worried or excited."

"I think I can stick around for a bit tomorrow and try to get something's done around here for a change." He told her.

The next morning Inuyasha woke to hearing his mate in the bathroom throwing up. He walked to the door and called out.

"Are you alright?" he asked through the door.

"I don't know, but I need some water." She replied as she walked back out of the room. Inuyasha placed a hand on her forehead.

"No fevor."

"I know that, Inuyasha I think I might be expecting."

"Expecting?" Expecting what?"

"A baby."

"What?"

"I might be pregnant, all the signs are here." She told him

"Is there away to be sure?"

"If we were back on the other side of the well sure there are more then a half a dozen ways to find out but here I'm not sure how we find out other then waiting since I know those signs." Inuyasha nodded in answer as he helped his wife back to her side of the bed.

"Regardless I do want you resting all day today at least. I'll take care of things."

"What about Shippo?"

"What about him?"

"Who's going to?"

"I'll handle him I was before you came back remember."

"Right,"

"Now just lay still and get some rest I'm going to go and get you some hot tea."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"For what taking care of you like I should?" he asked as he walked out the door leaving the woman alone so she could rest. She was doing that just fine with in her body but her mind on the other hand was going about a billion miles an hour with questions such as could I possibly be pregnant with Inuyasha's baby? Is the baby going to be okay, am I just loosing my mind? Could she really handle being mother to both Shippo and the new baby, how would the kitsune even take the news?

"I thought I told you to rest stubborn woman." Inuyasha scolded as he brought the tray in.

"I was trying to but my brain doesn't want to shut up."

"If you are going to have a baby then we'll deal with everything as it comes." He told her smoothing back her dark hair. "We'll be fine remember we have lived through worse things." She nodded to her mates comments and leaned into his touch.

When she woke up Kagome heard others talking in the other room she got up and headed in there.

"Well hi." Sango greeted as everyone else looked up

"Why are you up?"

"I wanted to see who was here." Kagome answered.

"Now that you have" Inuyasha started to say as she sat down on the couch.

"If I'm pregnant then I'm pregnant not sick or crippled." She told him "I don't need to be cut off from the family"

"Right" he replied as Shippo walked over

"Is it true?"

"We're not sure yet kiddo but let me tell you something that doesn't mean your anyless important to us or anything like that Shippo. A baby just means there's a lot of love in a household."

"If that's the case then Sango and Miroku have too much of it!"

"HEY!" came the reply from both of the other two.

"What?" The boy asked. "You do I mean twins, then one more?"

"That's only three its not that big of a family yet."

"The biggest in this village!"

"Maybe so for now but there is a lady that was once in my village she had four at once." Sango stated then turned "Don't even think of trying it Monk."

"I wouldn't that's too risky on your health." He stated

"Sango, is there anything that can tell me other then my own body?"

"No afraid not." The ex slayer replied. "But tell me how long have you been you know?"

"Late?"

"Two months, got sick this morning, had back pain last night. Getting tender in the chest."

"Kagome come with me a minute," Sango stated as she stood. "Miroku we'll be back shortly." With that the two woman headed into the bedroom.

"What do you think that's all about?"

"Don't know woman talk maybe." Inuyasha stated pointing out he was not going to risk getting Kagome angry with him right now. "She doesn't need the stress so I'm letting her have her space and rest all she can. I mean if she is then that means she's carrying a half demon's kid and we don't know what that can do to her body she'll be the first to ever go through this for some one like me since most half breeds don't make it through childhood." Inuyasha explained. "So this is going to be an exciting time for you as well." Inuyasha nodded in answer.


End file.
